


The Hatter's Dearest

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who is 'Shelly-sama?" asked Lily Baskerville, "The Hatter was calling for 'Shelly-sama'. Is she the Hatter's dearest?" </i>
</p>
<p>A collection of Break/Shelly oneshots told as Sheryl remembers the letters she wrote about the two's relationship as it grew through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from my FF to my A03. This is a currently ongoing fic that I don't know when I'll ever get done. I've got it planned out to be 8 chapters but I just can't find to actually write them. I call it a collection of oneshots but all of them are connected by little threads. I decided to write this after the scene were Lily asked if Shelly was "the hatter's dearest" and then the next page had a letter Sheryl wrote to Rufus. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

"Hey Equus! Who is 'Shelly-sama'?" asked Lily Bakersville to Sharon Rainsworth who was frantically attending to Xerxes Break.

Sheryl Rainsworth jumped at the mention of her daughters name. Why was this girl asking about her daughter? She noticed her granddaughter's confused look. Sharon too was wondering why Lily had brought up her mother.

"The Hatter was calling for 'Shelly-sama'," began Lily as a crazed look formed in her eyes, "Is she the Hatter's _dearest_?"

At that Sheryl suddenly was overcome with memories. Memories of her daughter, her valet, and the many letters she had written to Rufus about it. She noticed another confused look come over her granddaughter and then sighed.

"Yes she is," Sheryl answers as a sadness began to form in her. "Shelly is Sharon's mother...and my daughter. Though she passed away quite some time ago."

**XXXXXXX**

_Dear Rufus,_

_Again I'm writing to you about Shelly, though this time it isn't pertaining to her sickness. No this time it's about the fact that I'm beginning to worry about her interest in the new valet we have, Xerxes Break, you know the one I told you Sharon and Reim found down at the the Rainsworth gate. When he was found Shelly was still recovering from a fever and so she only heard passing news of the ordeal from the servants and doctors and such. When she recovered, however, so had he and she began to see him around the estate. She came to me with so many questions about him; he's really seemed to have piqued her curiosity. I didn't see a harm in it. I mean he is a bit of an interesting mystery. The servants gossip about him a lot, about how me might be a demon or perhaps he was just a drunk when he arrived in front of the gate. Oh well whatever he is he seems to be good at taking orders and staying out of the way, two very good qualities of a valet._

_Returning to Shelly, her harmless curiosity is now more than just asking me about him. She's now been inviting him to spend time with her and Sharon. You see they've now become officially acquainted, though it was under some very strange circumstances. I hate to inform you that he seemed to have attacked poor Reim, who was only trying to be of help to him when he was picking at that injured eye of his. Shelly was coming in from the gardens and witnessed the whole thing. She helped Reim up and then went to confront Xerxes over his actions. She wouldn't tell me what she said to him but whatever it was must've touched him deep down because it's changed his attitude toward others. He's still pretty quiet but he's not got such a temper._

_I learned from a maid that Sharon took him flowers after the ordeal and it made him smile. I believe Shelly didn't tell me this so I wouldn't get mad at her for letting my granddaughter around this stranger. Sharon has taking an interest in wanting to be his friend and unlike many around here she has no fear of him. I told Shelly though I didn't want her around him until we totally know enough about him to determine if he's a threat to this household or not. I know you're asking why I made him a valet if I thought he was a threat but honestly I don't feel that he is. I just don't want my little granddaughter around him yet in case he might be. Looks can be deceiving my dear and the safety of my family is of the utmost importance._

_Anyway, I'm seeking your opinion on these invitations. Certainly they are harmless, right? Shelly surely just wanted to let him know that he's accepted into the estate by the family, right? You're probably wondering 'why would she think these things to be anything but harmless?'. Well the reason for that is that I feel that my daughter might have some growing affections for the valet. She speaks of him constantly and when her and Sharon do go out on errands and walks and such, she specifically request him to accompany her.  
_

_But surely these are just friendly affections, right? I mean the two of them are close to the same age, 25, give or take a year as I've never asked him is age, and I'm sure Shelly is glad or the company of someone close to her in age. There were never many children at the estate and, besides, when there were she was usually cooped in her room with sickness. Perhaps she just looking for a friend in him. Sadly my one fear is that this 'friendship' may become something more._

_Perhaps I'm just being paranoid, Rufus dear. Yes, that's probably it._

_As always thanks for listening,_

_Sheryl_


	2. Sweets

_Dear Rufus,_

_Remember a few weeks ago when I wrote you about Shelly extending so many invitations to our valet to do things with her and Sharon? And remember how I said they were probably harmless and how you too said they were probably harmless? Well now I'm feeling that they might not be.  
_

_Please understand that this information I got was from a female servant I sent out to pick up some groceries from the marketplace for our upcoming dinner party so I'm not totally sure of it's accuracy. You know how these servants like to stretch the truth to have a good story to spread around. And speaking of spreading around stories, I told the girl that she can't speak of this to anyone. I don't want people getting the wrong idea of my daughter's relationship with her valet. I trust you surely won't spread anything around, Rufus._

_Anyway, yes I'm bad to get off subject, I know, back to Shelly. I know she's friendly with Xerxes and I don't think that is a big problem. A Duchess should always be nice and friendly to her valets. The only problem is that after this recent incident I'm afraid she's getting too friendly with him. Like she holds him in the same class as her._

_I know you're thinking 'ok so what did she do?'. Well she invited him to accompany her and Sharon to the candy shoppe since Shelly promised Sharon they'd go because Sharon's doing well in her lessons. Now I know you're thinking 'where is the harm? what was the problem?'; I'm getting to that._

_The problem is that, now this is according to the servant girl, she said it appeared that they were holding hands and kissing in the alleyway next to the store. She did admit that she didn't have the best view in the world but swears she's pretty sure that's what was happening.  
_

_I'd like to say that I don't believe that's what my daughter was doing, that I think she's more dutiful than to do that but my daughter's emotions play a big part in her decisions a lot of the time, more so than I believe that they should for a soon-to-be Duchess. If she truly has fallen for this Xerxes then her stubborn ways won't let class or duty get in her way of loving him. I just wish she would understand how bad this would make our house look; what a scandal it could be!_

_So many people already talk over the fact that Shelly is a divorcee, that her husband left her for another woman because she couldn't have anymore children after Sharon. I don't want them talking her being romantically involved with her valet. Shelly's still young and I believe it wouldn't hurt for her to marry again but what man will want to marry a woman they think fools around with her valet? I wish she would understand that we aren't common women, we can't just fall in love with common men and think it'll be ok. We have certain images to uphold.  
_

_Well, Rufus dear, I must end this letter and go start with the dinner party preparations._

_Again, thanks for listening,  
_

_Sheryl_

**XXXXXXX**

"Come with us to the candy shoppe," said Shelly Rainsworth, cheerfully.

Xerxes Break just blinked at the woman in front of him. "What?" he asked.

"Come with me and Sharon to the candy shoppe in town. I promised her I'd take her since she's doing well in her lessons, and, since Mother insist we have someone accompany us, I would like you to come too," began Shelly. "Please? It will be really fun; the candy shoppe is always an interesting place."

"...I don't know," he began until Shelly quickly grabbed his hands in hers. She noticed the color rising in his cheeks and giggled.

"Don't make me beg, Xerxes," she began, "Please, if you won't do it for me then do it for Sharon! She's be so excited if you were the one to come along. Think of how upset she'd be if she knew you refused."

She made a little sad pout and finally he gave in. "Alright, fine. I'll accompany the two of you to the candy shoppe."

"Wonderful!" shouted Shelly as she threw both of their hands up into the air. "Let me go get Sharon ready and we'll meet you out front by the carriage."

And so Shelly quickly ran to her daughter's room and saw a her sitting in front of her vanity with Reim trying to fix her hair, though failing horribly.

"Good morning!" said Shelly as she entered the room.

"Mother!" shouted Sharon as she turned to look at her mother. Her quick turn of the head messed up Reim's start on tying the bow.

"Good morning, Lady Rainsworth," began Reim as he bowed.

Shelly giggled as she walked over to the them. "Oh Reim I didn't know you could fix hair!"

Reim sighed. "Very funny, Lady Rainsworth. Sadly, everyone is very busy preparing for the dinner party and so Lady Sharon wrangled me in as I passed by to help her tie her hair."

"He's not very good," whispered Sharon to her mother and Shelly laughed.

"Oh he tried his best. Here Reim let me," she began as she took the ribbon from his hands, "Watch closely so you can see how this is done."

And so Shelly quickly re-brushed her little girl's hair and then tied it back with the ribbon, her long ponytail falling down her back. "Thank you, mother!" said Sharon as she gave her a big hug. Then she turned to Reim and hugged him too. "Thank you for trying, Reim."

He sighed and then smiled. "Of course, Lady Sharon. So where are the two of you headed off to so early in the morning?"

"The candy shoppe!" shouted Sharon, joyfully.

"She's been doing so well in her lessons that I felt she deserved a treat," began Shelly, "We're just about to head out. Xerxes should be waiting for us at the carriage by now."

"Mother likes Xerxes," whispered Sharon to Reim, though Shelly could hear.

"Sharon!" she shouted, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Sharon and Reim both couldn't help but giggle. Shelly got redder but quickly said, "W-Watch it you to or there could end up being no candy and no job."

They both hushed immediately and Shelly smiled in triumph. "Alright let's be off my dear. Good day, Reim!"

When they arrived out to the carriage Xerxes was standing beside it, silent and unmoving. "Xerx-nii!" shouted Sharon as she ran up to him and he smiled. He didn't particularly like the nickname the young girl had given him but she had said that 'Xerxes' was too hard to say.

"Hello Sharon-chan," he began.

"Good morning, again, Xerxes," said Shelly as she approached.

He bowed. "Good moring, Shelly-sama."

"Are we ready to head to the candy shoppe?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Yes the carriage is already to go." He then open the door. "Here let me help you in."

So he grabbed Sharon by the hand and helped her as she hopped up the stares.

Then he took Shelly's hand and watched as she took her seat. Just as he turned to go close the door and join the driver up front, Shelly shouted out. "Where are you going?"

He turned around to face her and pointed toward the front of the carriage. "To join the driver of course. It's where the valets usually sit."

She quickly stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the carriage. "Oh no you aren't! You're sitting back here with us; there's plenty of room."

"But Shelly-sama I-" he began to protest but she quickly silenced him.

"No arguing Xerxes; you're Lady gave you an order and that's that," she said. Reluctantly he down beside her, though kept quite a distance between them. Sharon sat around from them with the whole seat all to herself.

As they rode into town Sharon would jump around between windows to look at the scenery. Xerxes too was staring out the window, though he was mostly thinking rather than looking at the land. Shelly, however, was sneaking glances at him every so often.

She had wanted so bad for him to ride in the carriage with them so they could sit together but then he had to go and sit so far away from her. She wanted to scoot a little closer to him but was unsure how he would react.

Lately she was starting to feeling a little bit of an attraction to the valet but didn't really know what to do about it. She knew she shouldn't be feeling such things and she knew her mother would have a fit if she acted upon them but her heart was starting to ache lately at how much she wanted to be around him.

At first her invitations to him had simply been friendly ones, ones to get him to become more comfortable around the household and such, but lately she'd just been wanting to be around him and found that by having him accompany her on errands and walks was the best way to not have her mother start getting suspicious of her real reasons for wanted Xerxes along.

Just as she was about to work up the nerve to move closer to him Sharon announced that they had arrived into town. "Look there's the candy shop!" she shouted.

The carriage quickly parked and the three of them hopped out and headed into the store. It was like a wonderland of colors, with tons of jars holding all different types of candies. Children ran around the store, and for some their parents joined them, trying so hard to decide what to pick. Music played from a small phonograph sitting on the counter.

Sharon quickly set about looking around the store for what she was going to buy and Shelly began to follow her until she noticed Xerxes was retreating to stand by the wall. "What's wrong?" asked Shelly.

"Nothing, Shelly-sama. I just don't want to get in anyone's way. This place is a bit crowded," he said.

"Don't you want to come pick out some candy to eat?" she asked.

"Shelly-sama I don't think the Duchess would like it if you spent money on a valet for something such as candy," he said.

Shelly smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well my mother isn't here and I say you need some sweets. Come along!" So she dragged him out into the crowd of children and parents to look for candy. She found Sharon staring at some lollipops in the hard candy section and joined her.

"Found something you want?" asked Shelly.

Sharon tilted her head back and forth. "Perhaps. That big lollipop looks delicious but it'll cost me all the money Grandmother gave me. Maybe I should pick something else..."

Shelly bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear. "I brought a little extra so you can get something else. Just don't tell your grandmother. Promise?"

Sharon's face lit up and she shook her head. "I promise! I'm going to go look at the chocolates!" With that she ran off.

"Ah isn't she just the funniest child?" she asked Xerxes as she stood up. That's when she noticed he was staring intently at a box of assorted hard candies.

"You can get it, you know?" she said as she came up behind him and he jumped.

"What?" he asked.

"That candy box, you can get it," she said with smile.

He looked at it then back at her and shook his head. "No it's really alright. I'm not much one for candy anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, really it's fine," he said.

"I don't think it is."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't."

Now he was getting a bit frustrated but his voice remained calm. "I said it's fine."

But nobody would be more stubborn than Shelly. "And I said it isn't!" she shouted.

That seemed to draw some attention to the two of them, certainly more attention that Xerxes had wanted. The minute everyone looked at them they immediately focused on him and then on the bandages on his eye. Parents began whispering and some children even looked away, afraid.

Suddenly, Shelly noticed the color draining from Xerxes face and then he quickly bolted past her and out the door. She stood there for a moment, staring at the spot he had been, bewildered. Had all those people's stares upset him? Had she upset him? She took another look at the candy box.

As Shelly was in the store gathering up Sharon and paying for their things, Xerxes was leaning up against the walls of the alley beside the store, trying to regain his calm. He hated how all those people had looked at him, like he was a freak or a monster.

He felt tears welling up as he stared at the ground. Then suddenly a puffy dress replaced the dirty ground. He looked up and saw Shelly in front of him.

He quickly wiped his eye. "Shelly-sama. Are we ready to go?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Yes, I've already put Sharon and her things in the carriage."

"Good," he began, "Very good. Let's get going now." He started to walk away but she quickly grabbed his coat. He turned around and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Why did you run away?" she asked.

He froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Shelly-sama, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or the household... but I just had to get away from the looks those people were giving me...it was like I was a monster...and I just...I just..." He trailed off almost about to break until suddenly Shelly did something unexpected. She moved closer to him, grabbed his hand in hers, then stood on her toes to kiss the bandages on his eyes. It was a small gesture, soft and sweet, but the emotions behind it were huge.

As she pulled away from him, she smiled. "Forget how anyone else looks at you Xerxes. Just know that I'll never look at you as anything but Xerxes Break, the man I know to be a wonderful man, a man I care for very much." With that she let go of his hand but not before slipping a piece of candy into it.

He stared at the hard candy for a moment, lost, but was quickly drawn back into the world by Sharon's shouts for him to hurry up. He quickly ran to the carriage and opened the back door of the carriage. He noticed Shelly sitting there with the box of hard candies he'd been looking at in her lap.

She smiled at him as she began unwrapping a candy. "Come on, Xerxes. Take your seat so we can head back."

He smiled back at her as he gently squeezed the candy in his hand. "Yes, Shelly-sama."

And so he hopped into the car and took a seat close beside her. Shelly blushed for a moment; she hadn't expect him to sit so close. He grinned at her reaction and reached over to get a piece of candy from the box in her lap.

He began unwrapping it and started to put it in his mouth before she quickly wrapped her arm around his and put his candy in her mouth and her piece in his. He looked at her for a minute shocked before they too of them both smiled at each other and began to laugh.

They were so lost with each other that they didn't notice Sharon smiling at the two of them from behind her big lollipop.


	3. Haircuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter and the next are connected more like a twoshot. Also Augustus is an original character but I'm sure you all could figure that out.

_Dear Rufus,_

_I don't know how many times you've written you about Shelly and Xerxes by now. I'm sure you are tired of it by now but you always listen so well when I talk about it and you give me good advice on how to handle these occurrences and I think you for that. Now I guess I should tell you of this new problem, or, well, I call it a problem but this one actually wasn't too bad until one of our guest, a young noble man named Augustus Paget, whom I'm trying to set Shelly up with, saw the two of them and began questioning me about their relationship. It was so embarrassing._

_Of course you are wondering what happened, as I know you always are by this time in my letters to you. Well, let me tell you. I had invited Augustus to come meet with Shelly and perhaps they would hit it off and he would invite her to a dinner or something. I was leading him to her room, telling him a little about Shelly like how she had a daughter and how she was a very adventurous lady who loved trying new things. He seemed very interested in her and I think it was all going to work out very well. However when I arrived at Shelly's door I saw her with Xerxes again. She had been cutting his hair but when I arrived they were standing their at the mirror together, laughing like children.  
_

_I quickly got onto Shelly and she told me that she would prepare herself for our lunch with Augustus. When we went to the garden to eat, while we waited on Shelly, he asked me about her relationship with Xerxes. I had to explain to him that Xerxes was a very depressed man who my daughter just wanted to cheer up because she hated anyone to be upset, which is true but also not all there is too it when it comes to him._

_I will say this though. I do think it was good for Xerxes to get that hair cut to tame it down some and I also think that Shelly and Augustus really connected at lunch. Maybe this will be just what she needs to let this whole Xerxes thing go. Augustus did ask her to the summer ball so I'm feeling good about this._

_Again, thanks for listening,_

_Sheryl_

**XXXXXXX**

"Mother, I think Xerx-nii needs a haircut," began Sharon Rainsworth as she and her mother, Shelly Rainsworth, walked down the hallway of the Rainsworth mansion.

"And why do you say that?" asked Shelly.

"Because Xerx-nii's hair is so long and tanglely and it gets in his way when he plays tag with me and Reim," began Sharon. "I think he'd be better with it cut."

Shelly thought on it for a moment and couldn't help but agree with her daughter. Xerxes Break could use a haircut.

"How about you be the one to give it to him, Mother? You always cut my hair so well," she said.

"Hmmmm...maybe I will," said Shelly.

"Shelly!" shouted a voice from down the hallway.

Shelly and Sharon both stopped, turned around, and saw Sheryl Rainsworth walking toward them with Reim following behind her.

"Grandmother! Reim!" shouted Sharon running to hug the two of them.

"Hello sweetheart," began Sheryl as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Hello Lady Sharon," began Reim when Sharon went over to him.

"Hello Mother, Reim," said Shelly, "What are you two up to this morning?"

"Well, we've been looking for you Shelly," said Sheryl.

"Why?" asked Shelly.

"Because I needed to inform you that we are having a special guest for lunch today and you have to attend," she said.

Shelly could feel something suspicious. "Mother, what is this about? Who is this 'special guest'?"

"I can't tell you Shelly. It's all a surprise. Reim and I are going to prepare the garden dining area. Please dress in your best and we'll come get you for lunch when our guest arrives. So for now goodbye," said Sheryl as she and Reim headed down the hall.

Shelly sighed. She just knew her mother had something else other than just a lunch planned and she really didn't want to deal with whatever it was. "Come along Sharon," began Shelly, "let's go see if we can find Xerxes."

So off they headed to the room of Xerxes Break where they found him in front of his small mirror adjusting the freshly wrapped bandages around his eyes.

"Xerx-nii!" shouted Sharon as she ran up to hug him.

He quickly turned around, surprised they were there. "Hello Sharon-chan," he began, giving her a quick hug. He then stood up and looked over at Shelly and bowed. "Good morning, Shelly-sama. I didn't hear you two enter."

"See Mother? He couldn't hear us because he had too much hair blocking his ears! We have to cut it!" said Sharon.

Xerxes looked down at Sharon and then a Shelly, confused.

Shelly just giggled at his expression. "Well it seems our plan has been exposed. Xerxes, Sharon and I were talking this morning and she believes that you need a haircut."

"Yeah, Xerx-nii! If you get your hair cut you can play better and it won't be all tanglely and dirty," began Sharon.

"Sharon!" shouted Shelly.

"Sorry, Mother but it's true!" said Sharon.

Shelly frowned at her daughter until Xerxes said, "I guess it would be a good idea."

She looked over and saw him touching his ponytail before giving her a small smile. She smiled back. "Good. So shall we get on with it?" she asked.

"Uh, Shelly-sama I still haven't been down to get my duties for the day. Perhaps this should wait," he said.

"No it shouldn't," began Sharon, "Mother's the dutchess-to-be! She can tell anyone that you were doing something for her and they can't say anything."

"Sharon, that's not exactly how that works," said Shelly.

"Well it should be how it works, Mother. You're going to be dutchess one day! Then after you I will and I can be in charge!" said Sharon as she puffed out her chest with pride.

Shelly and Xerxes both couldn't help but laugh. "Well I guess she's right, Xerxes. If anyone says anything to you about your duties today I'll tell that I had to borrow you for a bit."

So off the three of them headed toward Shelly's room. When they arrived Shelly had Xerxes sit down on the stool in front of her vanity while she grabbed her scissors and brush.

While she was doing that Sharon undid Xerxes ponytail and his long white hair feel down his back. "Mother look how long Xerxes hair is!" she shouted.

"I see," began Shelly as she turned around, scissors in hand, "but it won't be like that for long."

She approached Xerxes and set her scissors down on the vanity then pulled up another stool from the corner of the room to sit in. "I'll brush it first," she said taking a seat behind him.

"Ok," he said.

However she stopped when she noticed his bandages wrapped around his head. How could she have forgot about those?

"Um, Xerxes? Could you please remove your bandages?" she asked.

Xerxes froze for a moment. He seemed to be lost in a thought, a memory.

"Xerxes?" asked Shelly.

He shook his head to return. "Sorry I was just remembering something. Um, Shelly-sama, can you just cut it below the bandages?"

Shelly looked at it for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't think so. It'll look odd. Are you sure you can't remove the bandages, Xerxes?" When Shelly thought about it she hadn't known of him to remove them since he arrived. People talked about how his eye was probably horridly deformed that he didn't want to remove them. Of course those were just stories but she had to wonder if maybe they had gotten to him and he just didn't want anyone too see what was there, even if it was just a bit scarred.

Xerxes looked at her through the mirror for moment and then used his shoulder to motion toward Sharon as if asking Shelly to have her leave. Shelly immediately understood; perhaps whatever was under the bandages might scare Sharon or, if it didn't scare her, it'd have her asking lot of questions.

"Sharon, dear, could you please go find Reim and ask him where my other pair of scissors are? I think these are too dull to cut," began Shelly.

"Sure, mother!" shouted Sharon, excitedly. "I'll be back as quick as I can!"

Now it was just Shelly and Xerxes, sitting in front of the vanity, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Well...?" began Shelly after a moment of silence.

"Well what?" he asked.

"The bandages?" she said.

"Oh," he began, "right."

He reached up to untie them but hesitated. Could he really show her what was underneath? What if she asked questions that he couldn't give her answers too? What would happen then?

As if she was reading his mind she turned around on her stool and leaned her back against his. "If you want I won't look until you tell me too."

He smiled softly. "Ok." Then he began undoing the bandages.

She could feel every movement he made and listened as the bandages rustled with each unwrapping. She had always wondered what was really under there and now she would see. But no matter what she wouldn't press him to explain it or anything, at least not until he wanted to tell her how he had come to the gate that night and all the stuff that had happened to lead him there.

Finally he spoke. "I'm ready Shelly-sama."

She turned around and stared at him in the mirror and couldn't help but be surprised at what she saw. Where his bandages had been was just an empty eye socket. It wasn't that his eye was messed up that he was hiding it. It wasn't even there.

She must have been silent for longer than he had liked because he quickly looked down so his hair fell over his face to cover it. "Bad, isn't it?" he whispered.

She quickly came back. "What? No! Xerxes there is nothing wrong with missing your eye. However it happened I'm sure it was awful and you shouldn't have been put through such pain but I don't care that it's missing. It doesn't make you a monster or anything...look at me."

He didn't move.

"Look at me," she said again taking his hand to pull him around.

Finally he slowly did. She stared him straight in the eye, making sure not to focus on his socket. She held his face in her hands and said, "Xerxes, I don't care what you were or did before you came here. I don't care that you're missing your eye. If you ever want to tell me about you can and if not that's fine too. I don't think it makes you scary or odd, at least not to me. I know you think it probably will to others, and it might, but I'll fix it. You can't hide behind those bandages forever."

He looked at her surprised at what she had to say before he too smiled. "Thank you, Shelly-sama."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. Now how about we cut that hair?"

So he turned around and she began chopping off his long white locks. When she got the back as she wanted she turned him around to the front where it only needed a little trim. She stared at it a moment though before starting cutting. "What?" he asked.

"I'm thinking," she began. "Ok close your eyes."

He did as she said and she went back to cutting and brushing. Finally she told him to turn around and open.

"Woah," he began as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was much shorter, about to the middle of his neck with his bangs ending about his mouth. The best part though was were Shelly had swept part of his bangs over his missing eye.

She grinned as she leaned over his shoulders and looked in the mirror with him. "Do I have a satisfied customer?"

He just shook his head. "Of course Shelly-sama."

"Good," she began, "now that you hair won't get in the way I'm sure Sharon will be wanting to play tag _much_ more than she does now."

They both started laughing but were quickly silenced when a shout of "Shelly!" rang out.

Standing in the door was Sheryl and a well-dressed young man, about Shelly's age. He was tall with light brown hair and piercing green eyes that were intensely staring at her and Xerxes.

"Oh hello Mother," began Shelly getting up from her stool to greet them, "and, um..."

"Augustus Paget," the man said, taking her hand to kiss the top of it.

"Shelly Rainsworth," she said, drawing her hand back. She assumed he was her mother's 'special guest'.

"Shelly, Mr. Paget was the man I was telling would be eating lunch with us today. We were coming here to see if you were ready but it seems...other things might have been occupying your time." She sent a frown Xerxes's way and he quickly stood up.

"Oh Mother I was just cutting Xerxes's hair. You know how bad it had been getting and what would it say of the Rainsworth if our valets looked mangy? Nothing good. I'm finished now however and Xerxes's is just heading downstairs to begin his duties for the day. Right, Xerxes?"

Xerxes shook his head. "Right, Shelly-sama. If you all would excuse me," he began as he walked through them. He then stopped to bow to them. "Dutchess, Paget-sama." And so he left.

"Well, Mother I should finish getting ready. I'll meet you all out in the gardens. Will Sharon be joining because if so I should find her and get her ready too," said Shelly.

"No," began Sheryl, "Sharon and Reim are off playing games. It will be just the three of us."

Shelly knew where this lunch would be going and wasn't too thrilled. Just the three of them meant talk of dating and the like. "Ok well I'll be down in a bit," she said.

So Shelly got dressed and headed down to eat lunch. As she passed by the library she saw Xerxes holding some books as a few other valets came up and asked him about his hair. He shrugged, a bit embarrassed by the attention, before saying something about 'Shelly-sama'. She smiled and hoped that maybe Xerxes would come out of his shell soon, especially if he could start accepting his past.

When she finally got down to the gardens she saw her mother and Augustus talking before quickly hushing when she arrived. "Sorry it took so long," said Shelly, taking her seat.

"Oh it's fine sweety. I was just telling Augustus a little about you," said Sheryl.

"Don't worry it was all good," said Augustus, smiling at her.

Shelly giggled, "Oh of course."

So the small talk continued for a while until Sheryl got up to go check on where the dessert was at. That left Shelly alone with Augustus.

"So," he began, "I've heard a lot of rumors about you."

"Really?" she said, though not surprised. Rumors had been spreading about her since her husband left. "What about?"

"About you and that valet you were with today," he said with a smirk. "They say the two of your are a little closer than you should be. Can't help but say I sort of believe them after what I saw today."

"I was just giving Xerxes a haircut," began Shelly.

"Do you give all the valets haircuts or let them into your room?" he asked.

Shelly really wasn't liking his tone but remained composed. "Xerxes was in my room because I have a vanity and I felt the need to give him one because his hair was so ratty it would look like we hired beggars off the streets to work for us."

"Hmmm," he said, "I guess that can be believable."

Now Shelly was getting mad. No one was going to talk about her and Xerxes's relationship in the wrong way. But before she could say anything Sheryl quickly returned.

"Sorry they're a little behind in the kitchen," she said taking her seat, "So what do you two think of each other?"

Shelly glared at the smirking Augustus but turned back to her mother with a smile. "He's been such a gentleman, Mother."

"And your daughter's been such a delight," said Augustus, "I'd actually want to take her the Summer Ball if she doesn't already have a date. So what do you say?"

Shelly frowned at him. She knew he only asked because her mother was sitting right there and if she said no they would all ask why. "I'd love too," she said.

"Wonderful!" shouted Sheryl, "It will be good for Shelly to get out a bit. Oh and look here comes dessert."

As they brought the dessert, Shelly couldn't help but be a bit angry. All she knew was this: Xerxes was going to accompany her to that ball whether her mother or Augustus liked it or not.


	4. Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a review on FF someone mentioned that Break doesn't learn how to dance until Sharon taught him at Yura's party. I forgot about that when I wrote this but I'm also too lazy to care or change it.

_Dear Rufus,_

_I'm sure you've already heard what I'm about to tell you. It's spread around like wildfire that my daughter left the Summer Ball with her valet and went to some circus in town or something. Of course I'm sure you are aware that that valet was Xerxes. You're probably wondering why with how much I talk about not liking them being together I let him be the one to accompany her. Well, Shelly sure does know how to get her way. She would only go if she got to choose who accompanied her and of course she chose him. I questioned him if he was the one who took her to the carnival but I knew Shelly was probably the mastermind behind it._

_I wish that for **once** , just once, Shelly would listen to me and just act like the lady she should. What is it about Xerxes that makes her want to be with him so much? Is it that she sees him as broken and wants to fix him, wants to help him enjoy life or something?_

_I did notice that he's a bit more smiley and somewhat sociable now that she's cut his hair. And she seems happier and hasn't been too sick as of late._

_Still I can't allow this. Not with all the gossip it's stirring up. Then again Shelly is too stubborn a girl to quit and I feel that the more pressure I put on her to stop this nonsense the more likely she'll be to continue. Oh I just don't know where she gets it from! And don't you dare say it's from me!_

_Again, thanks for listening,_

_Sheryl_

**XXXXXXX**

"Mother, you look like a princess!" shouted Sharon Rainsworth.

Shelly Rainsworth stared at herself in the mirror. Her daughter wasn't totally wrong. With Shelly's hair in an up-do and her puffy pink ball gown she could've passed for a princess in one of those fairy tales that Sharon always would have her read to her. "Do I?"

Sharon vigorously shook her head. "Oh yes, Mother! The only thing you are missing is a prince!"

Shelly took a set on the stool in front of her vanity and sighed as she thought about her date. Shelly was not excited to be attending this event with Augustus because she hated the attitude he had when discussing her relationship with Xerxes.

Speaking of Xerxes, in he walked. He too was dressed up for the ball though not near as dressy as her. He wore a nice suit and his hair was pulled up, though he still had that little part covering his eye.

"Look, Mother! Your prince has arrived!" shouted Sharon as she ran over to Xerxes. "Xerx-nii!" She grabbed him in a hug.

"Good evening Sharon-chan," he said returning her hug.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Shelly. "Now you whisk her away to happily every after!" she shouted.

"Sharon," began Shelly, "Don't bother Xerxes. He's not here to play games he's here to accompany me to the ball as my valet."

"But, Mother," began Sharon, pouting as she drew out the word, "he's not the valet, he's the prince!"

"Sharon," began Shelly, sternly until Xerxes spoke up.

"It's alright, Shelly-sama," he began giving her a soft smile. He cleared his throat and held out his gloved hand to her. "Care to accompany me to the ball, my lady?"

Shelly knew he was just playing around for Sharon but she couldn't help but blush. She took his hand with a smile and said, "Why of course, good sir."

He helped her stand and they both paused a moment looking at each other. Xerxes had been smiling a lot more lately and Shelly was glad. She felt that maybe by giving him that haircut and talking with him a bit about his eye she was able to help him become like that.

They're moment was ruined, however, when Sheryl and Reim appeared at the door. Xerxes quickly jerked his hand away form Shelly and put it at his side as he bowed. "Dutchess."

"I see that the two of you are all ready for tonight," began Sheryl looking at her daughter and valet.

"Lady Shelly looks beautiful," said Reim.

"Thank you, Reim," said Shelly.

"Augustus should be arriving very soon. You two might want to make your way downstairs," said Sheryl.

"My lady," said Xerxes, holding out his arm to her.

She politely took it and off they headed out the door.

When they arrived downstairs Augustus was standing beside his carriage, all decked out in a fancy suit. When he saw Shelly he quickly walked toward her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "You look lovely, Lady Shelly."

"Thank you," she said, drawing her hand back quicker than she should. "You look very nice as well."

"I see you brought a valet to accompany you," he said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Well, I usually like for one to be with me when I go places. I can get quite sick sometimes, often very sudden spells, and I just like knowing someone who works for the family is there to care for me," she replied. "Someone I trust."

He gave her a slight glare before motioning toward the carriage. "We should be off. Your valet can sit in the front with the driver."

**X**

When they arrived at the ball, Shelly was surprised at how large the whole event actually was. Tons of people where scurrying in and out of the mansion, all decked out in their best suits and dresses. Families from all over, some smaller and some, like hers, part of the most powerful ones around were all in attendance. Shelly had actually never attended the Summer Ball in the past, always due to illness, so she couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked Augustus as he appeared beside her door. He held his hand out to her to help her out which she reluctantly took. She noticed Xerxes standing off behind them and motioned for him to follow along as they headed inside.

The inside of the mansion was stunning. Tables decked out with the finest table linens, glowing marble columns and floors, chandeliers that sparkled.

As Shelly glanced around at the room, some women began approaching her and Augustus. "Oh is that Augustus Paget?" asked one of them.

Augustus nodded. "Yes, it is. It's good to see you again Margaret." He waved his hand at Shelly. "This is Lady Shelly Rainsworth."

"Rainsworth?" began one of the other women, "One of the four dukedoms? Wow you really know how to find a women, Augustus."

He smirked at Shelly. "Yes I do." He then glanced over at the dance floor then back at the group of women. "If you all would excuse us I would like to have a dance with my date."

So he took her hand and twirled her onto the dance floor. Shelly's face showed no emotion as they danced around. "You could try to look happy," he began.

"I'd rather not," she said. She kept looking over his shoulder trying to spot Xerxes in the crowd of people. When she did she noticed him silently standing by a wall in the back, absentmindedly glancing around the room.

When the orchestra stopped playing, Shelly quickly grabbed her head and stepped away from Augustus. "I'm feeling a bit light-headed. I'm going to do grab a drink and sit for a moment." She rushed away from him before he had a chance to say a word.

She quickly snaked her way through the crowd over to where Xerxes was at. He jumped in surprise when she grabbed his wrist. "Shelly-sama?"

"We're leaving," she began as she started dragging him out the door.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of being here. I want to go home."

"Shouldn't you have Paget-sama escort you back?"

Shelly laughed sourly. "Heh, please. I certainly don't want to go back with him. Don't worry though. We can find our way home."

Xerxes just nodded as they continued away from the mansion. He noticed that Shelly hadn't let go of his wrist and it was starting to hurt. He gently slid his arm out of her grasp and then tangled his fingers in hers. She looked over at him, surprised, but then smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

They continued like this until they realized they were back in town, still a little ways from the Rainsworth home but not too far. Shelly noticed a commotion from down by the square. Flashing lights, music, people rushing toward it. Her curiosity was peaked.

"Xerxes, let's go see what's going on," she began as she starting tugging him toward the square.

"But don't we need to be on our way home?"

"What's one detour? Now come on."

When they reached the square, Shelly was surprised at what she saw. Tiny booths filled with shops, games, and food, clowns walking around trying to entertain children, a band playing on a small stage; it was a carnival.

Xerxes was just looking around, trying to take it all in, but Shelly was buzzing with excitement. "Come on Xerxes! Let's go have some fun!"

Xerxes didn't argue with her and off they went around the carnival. They were certainly out of place in their formal attire but no one seemed to mind. They went around to all the booths, grabbing cakes to eat and even playing some games. When they stopped at a booth that sold hats, Shelly snuck up behind Xerxes and placed a top hat on his head. "It's fitting on you," she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He gently touched it. "You think so?"

She nodded. "You look very dapper. Like a true gentleman."

He turned to her, bowed, and held his hand out. "May I have a dance, Shelly-sama?"

Shelly smiled at him. Xerxes was becoming so much more fun as of late. He joked around more and wasn't as chained down by rules as he'd been before. And she knew she had a part in that. So she grabbed his hand and they made their way to the where the band was playing and began waltzing around.

Shelly knew that people were watching them in wonder but she only kept her eyes on Xerxes. "Where did you learn to dance so well?"

"...An old friend once taught me," he began, sadly. He shook his head, getting the memories to go away, and returned to the present. "You dance beautifully, Shelly-sama. I'm glad I was able to dance with you."

Shelly smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "Me too, Xerxes. Me too."


End file.
